Slice of Your Pie
by Fille des Fleurs
Summary: John Morrison is very protective of the ones he loves and won't hesistate to fight for them. Dutch apple pie is no exception. slight JoMo/OC but mostly JoMo/Pie. Note: not meant to be taken seriously.


hey, all! Nitro again. I'm back with another one shot, also featuring my OC, Bianca. this time, though, it's with the ever lovely Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison. ;D  
keep in mind that Bianca isn't exactly his main romantic interest. JoMo's got his sights on someone, or some_thing_, else.  
yes, John Morrison is very protective about his pie. hilarity ensues.

guest appearances by the Hart Dynasty, Ron Simmons, Ted DiBiase Jr., Cryme Tyme (even though they're split up and not on RAW, they're together and there for the sake of this story...haha) and Randy Orton.

Note: I only own Bianca Sullivan, not anyone or anything else...except Duchess. she's mine too ;)  
everyone else is owned by themselves or the WWE, obviously.

enjoy the show! :)

* * *

The smell…it was intoxicating. If that smell were a woman, he would jump her in a heartbeat. He allowed his nose to lead him around the backstage area, following the delicious and mouth watering scent.

He found himself standing near the entrance to the catering area a minute or so later. His eyes scanned the room, which was really just a giant open area in the arena with white block style walls, looking for signs that would indicate to where that irresistible scent was coming form.

Straightening out his gray and yellow shirt and pulling up slightly on his low riding jeans, he wandered further into the area, his eyes still searching like a predator would search for its prey. He was so distracted with his 'hunting' that he failed to notice a certain brunette friend of his and her blonde and pink haired companion walking in front of him until he ran into the brunette.

She gasped and stared longingly at the floor, where her beloved treat now lay. She glared up at the man who had run into her.

"John! You ruined my piece of pie!"

He let his gaze fall to the floor where, indeed, there was a piece of apple pie. Steam rose from its center and John noted that the scent was even more overpowering than before. It was then that he realized that the orgasmic, yes, _orgasmic_, scent that wouldn't escape his nostrils was actually just apple pie.

John pulled off his trademark sunglasses and slipped them onto his head, successfully keeping some of his long brown hair out of his face. He gave the brunette and her friend, who was sneaking bites of her own slice, sheepish smiles.

"Sorry, Bianca."

He knew that even if she tried, she couldn't stay mad at him. It was one of the many perks of being the Shaman of Sexy.

Or it could just be because Bianca never held a grudge.

Or because, as it was obvious to everyone but John, she was attracted to him.

She rolled her eyes, a light smile on her face, "I'll just get another piece."

"There's more?" John asked excitedly. He coughed and put his sunglasses back on when he realized he probably sounded like some little kid on Christmas who just heard there were more presents to open.

Natalya, who had stealthily finished her piece of pie, snuck behind Bianca, giving John a wink as she did so, and went to go grab another slice.

John tried not to smile and looked down at Bianca, who was staring up at him with those big, light green eyes of hers. Though he would never admit it, he loved admiring Bianca from afar. From her rich, chocolate brown hair that cascaded down her back in perfect waves to her sculpted legs and skimmer-clad feet, she was anything but a sight for sore eyes.

In his opinion, at least.

She tilted her head in the direction of the tables covered in food and began heading in that direction, calling over her shoulder to John.

"Right this way."

He trailed behind her, glancing down and watching the infamous sway of her hips from behind the safety of his sunglasses. He wasn't the kind of guy to admire a girl just for her body, but any man with eyes would be drawn to the way Bianca's hips moved when she walked. She didn't even have to try to get that sultry swagger down; it came naturally to her and she didn't even realize it.

Much to John's surprise, he found Ron Simmons walking next to him, staring at the exact same thing. Ron glanced at John, then back at the oblivious Bianca's backside before infamously commenting:

"Damn!"

Once John composed himself enough to stop laughing (and salivating over the brunette trainer), he picked up the delectable scent of that apple pie and found himself salivating yet again.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, noticing the colorful confetti scattered about and rows of pies and a cake as they neared one of the tables.

Bianca turned around and smiled at him, "It's my birthday."

John took off his sunglasses, putting them back on his head again, and smiled brightly at Bianca, "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you."

John scanned his eyes across the pies of many different sizes and flavors, "Why so many pies?"

Bianca shrugged, "The talent and staff decided to make twenty-six pies, have me make the other, and then buy a cake besides. I have no idea how they managed to get an oven in here, but I'm not complaining."

John went slightly off topic, his curiosity getting the better of him, "So you're twenty-?"

"Seven," Bianca finished, quickly replacing her smile with a coy yet reprimanding look, "But you should know better than to ask a woman her age, Shaman."

Just like that, she swiftly turned around, her flowing brown waves nearly smacking him in the face. He caught a whiff of grapefruit shampoo and closed his eyes, enjoying yet another delicious scent while he could. John felt a smack on his shoulder and turned to see Natalya, hand raised.

"Stop being a creeper," she playfully scolded. John noticed that she had a mouthful of apple pie, but decided not to comment on it.

He shrugged, giving her a wolfish smile, "Sorry."

"Sorry, my ass," Natalya mumbled, flashing a confused Bianca a smile and trotting over to a table to no doubt inhale the rest of her pie.

When Bianca moved to the left, John swore he fell in love. There, sitting on the catering table in a simple aluminum pie container, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was an untouched Dutch apple pie with the crust on top criss-crossed and braided, each layer of thick crust attractively baked over the other. Some of the apple gel had oozed out and been cooked on top, though it didn't take away from the beauty of the pie. There was a sole apple sticking up slightly in the middle with steam rising from it, sending heat and the overwhelmingly delicious scent directly up John's nostrils.

"John?"

He thought he heard his name, but paid no mind to it. He was too distracted and entranced by the beauty in front of him to even pay attention to the voice (which was also beautiful, he would've thought had he realized who it was) calling for him. His attention was solely on the love of his life: this Dutch apple pie.

A soft, timid touch on his left forearm alerted him that he and his love weren't alone.

"John, are you okay?"

He turned his attention to the woman standing next to him, who was at least half a foot shorter than he was. Her gorgeous eyes studied him in a worried manner, concern clearly audible in her tone and visible on her features.

"Fine," John shortly replied, his eyes landing on Bianca for a moment before returning to the pie.

Bianca followed his gaze, a light smile taking over her face, "Did you want some of my pie?"

John's head snapped to the brunette, "_Your_ pie?"

She nodded, disappointment flashing over her features, "I made it myself, but no one else has touched it. I guess no one wants it."

Not only was Bianca Sullivan beautiful, warm-hearted, and caring, but she made the most amazing looking pie John had ever seen.

If he wasn't attracted to her before, he most certainly was now.

He glanced back and forth between Bianca and the irresistible pie that was just calling his name. _"Eat me, John; eat every inch of me,"_ it said seductively.

Managing to compose himself long enough to respond to Bianca, John cleared his throat.

"Can I have some, Sully?"

Bianca smiled at his shortening of her last name and nodded, "You can have the whole thing."

John wanted to hug Bianca and tell her that he loved her, but felt that it would be overdramatic and unnecessary in this situation. Instead he flashed her a dazzling smile, said, "Thanks, like I really need all of it," causing Bianca to laugh cutely and smack him lightly on the arm in a flirtatious manner before going to the table Natalya and the rest of the Hart Dynasty were seated at.

He turned his attention back to his love, the Dutch apple pie which he had chosen to name 'Duchess', and licked his lips hungrily. His stomach growled loudly, sounding much like the predator he felt like at the moment.

"Ah, _mon amour_, we finally get some time to ourselves."

Just as John was about to pick up 'Duchess' and have his way with it/her, (and by 'have his way' he meant devour it like a starving pack of wolves, despite there being only one of him), he was interrupted.

Of course.

"That's a nice pie you got there, John."

John sighed and slouched, feeling defeated. Could he not just have some nice alone time with his love without being disturbed?

"Thanks, Ted. Maybe you should go _buy_ one yourself if you think it's so nice."

Ted laughed and put his hand up in surrender, "No need to get all defensive, man."

John narrowed his eyes, "Listen here, Teddy, I don't take kindly to people coming on to someone that's already taken."

Ted raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you were dating anyone. Besides, I wasn't coming on to you."

"You were coming on to Duchess!"

"Duchess?"

John shoved the pie near Ted's nose, "Yes, Duchess!"

Ted inhaled the sweet, intoxicating scent of 'Duchess' and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

"Oh, now _that_ smells delicious," he managed to breathe out.

John quickly pulled the pie back and ran his hand along the top, which was still very hot and probably burning his fingers, but he didn't care.

"Exactly. So stay away from her, or else!"

Ted held back a smile and a laugh at John's hallow threat when he realized the self proclaimed 'Guru of Greatness' was serious. He had overheard that Bianca made the pie that John was so deeply in love with, it seemed, and decided a little ribbing was in order.

"You got it, John, I'll stay away from Duchess," he paused dramatically, John eyeing him warily, "but I can't promise I'll stay away from the beautiful woman who made her: Bianca."

John narrowed his eyes, clutching the warm Duchess to his chest and glancing at Bianca before returning his sights to Ted, "You wouldn't."

Ted smirked, "Watch me."

"You're married!" John exclaimed, still not believing that Ted would really do it.

"That doesn't mean I can't ask her to make me a pie of my own."

John's eyes widened, "You wouldn't use Bianca like that. Besides, there's only one Duchess."

John refused to let Ted go over there and ask Bianca to make him his own pie. He refused. He really liked Bianca and would feel honored if she only made pies for him. He wouldn't let Ted ruin that.

Ted glanced mischievously at Bianca, who smiled in greeting when she saw him looking. He nodded back at her before turning to John.

"It wouldn't be using Bianca; she'd be more than happy to bake me a pie, or two," Ted added at the end, just to see what kind of reaction he could get out of John.

John, still holding Duchess protectively, was no longer concerned about alone time with his love. He was more concerned about getting Ted to leave Bianca and her unbelievably amazing pie making skills alone.

"She wouldn't."

Ted, knowing he had hit a spot with John's affection for Bianca (and her cooking abilities, no doubt) decided he was done joking around and would go get himself some cake.

"We'll see about that, but for now, I'm starved. I don't know about you, but I'm itching to get my hands on that triple layer confetti birthday cake."

Ted smirked at John before heading in the opposite direction and, finally, leaving John alone with his beloved Duchess. John warily cast his gaze in the direction of Bianca to see her laughing and chatting away with the Hart Dynasty. He knew neither Harry nor Tyson would try to get Bianca to cook for them and sighed in relief. His feeling of content was short lived, however, when two other men joined their table.

Cryme Tyme.

John nearly shrieked in a girlish fashion when he saw it happen. Bianca greeted them happily as they sat on each side of her, effectively trapping her in.

He, knowing Cryme Tyme and their antics, could only assume that they were going to question Bianca about her mouth-watering Dutch apple pie and ask her to make them some. Ted had now made John paranoid, and he could do nothing except worry about his beloved Duchess being poorly replicated.

Or greatly replicated, knowing Bianca and her marvelous work.

John, giving Duchess one last long, painful, and apologetic look, held her tightly in his grasp as he stormed his way over to Bianca and the Hart Dynasty's table. He plopped himself directly across from Bianca and Cryme Tyme and next to Natalya, who gave him a confused look.

He flashed Bianca the most handsome smile he could muster, hoping it would help him win her, and her cooking skills, over. She smiled sweetly back at him, greeting him and interrupting Shad.

"Hey, John."

He leaned slightly over the table, earning unamused looks from JTG and Shad, "I must say, Bianca, that this pie is delicious."

She let out a small laugh that sounded more like a giggle, "You haven't even eaten it yet."

John, realizing he'd been caught, smile sheepishly, "I've tasted it, though, and it's good. It smells incredible too."

JTG, with one last 'happy birthday, Bee", got up and left with his taller counterpart, sending John a dirty look before leaving his line of vision.

_Mission Complete_, John thought to himself.

He turned his attention back to Duchess, who was actually starting to get a little cold, and frowned. All this time the only thing he could hear was her calling out to him, begging him to eat her and lick every last crumb, but now he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was just too beautiful for him to devour like a rabid beast.

Plus, who wanted cold pie?

Bianca noticed John's deflated expression and spoke up, "What's wrong?"

John smiled, loving her caring nature. In response to her, he just shook his head, his saddened eyes never leaving his Duchess, his love.

"Have you ever loved something so much that, even though you want to, you can't bear to ruin its beauty for your own selfish needs?"

Natalya nearly choked on her water trying not to laugh, Tyson patting her gently on her back to keep from choking. Harry watched his cousin with concern while Bianca's attention was on John and his statement.

"I can't say I can think of anything off the top of my head, but wow, that was really deep and poetic, John."

He shrugged, putting a hand over his love and hanging his head low when he felt how cold she was. He was heartbroken, not only because he never got the chance to eat her before changing his mind about her beauty, but also now because she was cold and disgusting. Perhaps, as the saying went, there were other fish in the sea…err…pies in the oven?

"I can bake you another pie if you want," Bianca offered, smiling. As if her kindness wasn't enough, the words she spoke made John want to leap over the table and hug her.

"You really wouldn't mind?" he questioned, his eyes filled with excitement like a child on Christmas. This time, though, he didn't try to hide it behind his sunglasses.

She laughed and shook her head, "Not at all."

John pushed Duchess away, glad the drama was over. Now he could go on with his life without worrying about someone stealing his love or trying to make another of her for their own selfish reasons.

Suddenly, John's nostrils were assaulted with the scent of something else. He whipped his head around like he had in the beginning of his quest earlier that day, trying to find the source. His eyes landed on the prize in Randy Orton's hands: a fully intact apple butterscotch crumb pie.

Ignoring the verbal and nonverbal questions emanating from Bianca, Natalya, Tyson, and Harry, and without his eyes ever leaving the beauty, John got up from the table. He folded up the metal chair that he had been sitting on and picked it up, carrying it with him as he neared Randy, who had his face shoved in the steam and aroma the pie was giving off.

Randy, when he saw John approaching with a steel chair, gently set the gorgeous thing down on the table he had picked it up from and questioned the man nearing him.

"What are you doing, John?"

John said nothing, letting his actions speak for him as he nailed Randy over the head with the steel chair, sending him falling harshly to the floor. Gasps echoed in the large area as John grinned in satisfaction. He dropped the chair on the floor next to Randy and stepped over the larger man's unconscious body. John reached the table and smirked when he saw his prize: the pie.

It was so much better than Duchess, he thought. It had the same criss-crossing pattern that his previous love did, only with butterscotch drizzled all over the top and cooked inside. Small balls of baked dough were scattered across the top, creating the crumbs. Multiple apples stuck up from their gel and through the crossing layers of crust on top. The smell was even more intoxicating than his other love, and when he finally stepped forward and picked her up, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

John Morrison was in love once again.


End file.
